Harry Potter and the Source to Voldemort's Power
by Sidartha
Summary: The Dark Lord is rising, and is becoming more powerful with every breath Harry takes. Sirens, shrouded paths, telekinesis, and a problem that even Dumbledore can't solve...just an ordinary day in the life of Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1: Good Times are Interrupted

HPCH1.html A/N: This is my second attempt at a Harry Potter story. I only have to chapters up right now, but I'm working as fast as I can to get more chapters and to finish my other story, "shortie." I know this is corney, but please check that story out! Oh, and before I forget: 

Disclaimer: all characters (except Karina) places, games, and unusual foods belong to Harry Potter's adopted Mother, J.K. Rowling. This twisted and whimsical plot belongs to me however. 

This probably has a PG or G rating right now, but as the story progresses, I promise you cussing and lots of sexual references (just kidding). Anyway...here is the first chapter: 

Chapter 1: Good Times are Interrupted 

Harry's Quidditch robe fluttered behind him as he zoomed around the vast field, searching for the Golden Snitch. He tried to gain sight of Malfoy, and soon enough, he was having a light conversation with one of the Beaters. Harry chuckled to himself as a Bludger smacked one of Slytherin's Chasers in the jaw. But Harry couldn't slack off like Malfoy, he had to get sight of the Snitch. 

It was a beautiful day for Quidditch…or at least Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor captain thought so. Bright, a light wind, and an overall cheerfulness about the crowd. Ron Weasley, a tall and lanky red-haired boy and Hermione Granger, a girl with big front teeth (they were recently shrinked to normal size) and long, brown hair (it used to be bushy, but she told Harry she straightens it every day.) They were his two best friends and they were screaming wildley. 

Lee Jordan, a 7th year Gryffindor, was doing the commentary. He pushed one of his many dreadlocks behind his ear and continued, "And no one has seemed to find the Golden Snitch! Not even a glimmer, but wait a minute…Katie Bell, one of Gryffindor's FINE chasers, ZOOMS AHEAD IN FRONT OF THE SLYTHERIN CHASER AND INTERCEPTS THE QUAFFLE! SHE'S HEADING BACK TO THE GOAL, AND…ARGH! IT IS INTERCEPTED! SLYTHERIN IS ZOOMING FAST BACK TO THE GOAL, AND WHAT'S THIS? A BLUDGER HAS PRACTICALLY KNOCKED HIS OFF HIS BROOM STICK! YES! NOW ALL WE NEED IS FOR SOMEONE TO GET THAT QUAFFLE TO BEAT THOSE-" 

"AHEM!" Professor McGongall interrupted. 

"Er, sorry professor. BUT ANGELINA JOHNSON HAS INTERCEPTED THE QUAFFLE! She's coming in fast…that Slytherin Keeper better learn how to save-" "Mr. Jordan!" "ANGELINA HAS SCORED! GRYFFINDOR LEADS, 60-0." 

Harry was still zooming around, when a Bludger came hurling toward him, just then, George Weasley, Ron's older brother, came in front of him and hit it directly towards Malfoy. Harry cried, "Nice shot!" And George chuckled to himself, thinking of how much Malfoy would like his Ton-Tounge Toffees. 

Just then, Harry saw a golden flash of light flinging it's way above the Quaffle. He zoomed as fast as his Firebolt would let him (pretty fast) towards the Snitch, but then Alicia Spinnet took hold of the Quaffle and it disappeared. 

Malfoy had woken up from his daze, and decided to follow Harry. He noticed this, and purposely flew a different direction to throw him off, and it did. A Bludger hit Malfoy square it the back of the head. He was looking at him, and he didn't realize that the Snitch was right below Harry's on left leg. He moved about 5 feet to the right, and realized where it was, and then dove for the Snitch. 

"ALICIA SPINNET HAS SCORED!" An immese eruption of cheers and hoots burst from the crowd. Ron and Hermione were already screaming, hooting, laughing, cheering, and calling, but were louder when Lee Jordan announced that. Not because of what he said, but Harry was closeby, and they saw the Snitch themselves. 

Harry balanced himself on his broom, and dived deep forward for the Snitch. He grasped it, and became parallel with his broom. The Gryffindors screamed, and Malfoy sighed angrily, and massaged the back of his blond head. 

Alicia steered her broomstick next to Harry's and said, "Great game Harry! And we won by 210 points! We're guaranteed the cup for sure! Awesome game!" She was showing off her huge grin. Then she touseled his head, Harry blushed. 

He jumped off his broomstick, and received "congratulations" from Fred and George. They went back to the Gryffindor common room to celebrate. 

After meeting up with Hermione and Ron, they had 4 or 5 glasses of butterbeer, played Exploding Snap, and partied until Professor McGongal told them that bed time was coming soon. The Gryffindor's went up to their dormitories, full of food and a happy feeling in their stomachs. He got several pats on the back from several boys, including, Ron, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lee Jordan, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley. This was definetly a good day…even Potions didn't seem that bad. He thought as he closed his green eyes with a smile on his face. He then, without opening his eyes, placed his glasses off his face, and on the dresser next to his bed. 

During that night, he began to change positions constantly, because he couldn't go to sleep. His scar started to itch, and his hands became cold. When the itching went away, he fell asleep and began to dream… 

Harry was walking down a cobblestone path, lined with green, fresh trees with at least 5 or 6 birds in each tree singing a cheerful tune. Harry didn't know where he was going, and he didn't really care. He had a broad grin on his face, then it was disappread completely when the path extended into a fork. 

There were two choices. He could pick a path to go on…the left or right. Just then, two beautiful women emerged from the paths. Harry couldn't make out their faces, but one had black hair, and the other had brown. Both were beckoning for he to follow them. He finally chose the path on the right. She leaned in to kiss him… 

Harry's scar had a sudden surge of massive pain that he sat straight up and let out a shriek of pain. Everyone sat up, startled, and Ron tiredly walked up to him. "Whatsidehelajo?" he mumbled. Ron was still half asleep 

"Whatever…Ron…I gotta go to Dumbledore…my scar is acting up again…" Harry breathed, he could barely talk over the pain. 

Across the hall, in the third year Gryffindor girls' room, Karina Rodriguez woke up from a horrible dream, screaming.   
****


	2. Chapter 2: The Forbidden Gift

HPCH2.html A/N: Hang tight for the 3rd chapter! **_PLEASE REVIEW... _**I'll still write even if I don't get a lot of reviews, I think that whole idea about not writing until you get a certain amount of reviews is corny. But reviewing helps...feel free to correct my mistakes or suggest new ideas... (hint, hint) 

Also: Karina is based on a real person, and thankfully, not me. You know who you are... 

Chapter 2: A Forbidden Gift 

Karina Rodriguez was not an ordinary 13-year-old girl. Besides the obvious that she was a witch in training, she also possessed a special gift, a forbidden gift that caused her much pain growing up. She only had one friend, Ginny Weasley, but she wasn't even that close with her. 

Karina was about 5 foot 5 inches, and had flowing dark hair down to her mid-back. She had almond-shaped, brown eyes, and had brown skin. She was very pretty, but no one bothered to look past the nasty rumors that surrounded her. 

She was half siren. In case you didn't know, siren were women who sang, and men did what ever they wanted she wanted them to do. Karina's mom sang to her dad, and later they had Karina. But most sirens were evil, and so was her mom. On Karina's 3rd birthday, she left, leaving a note that read, "Off to sing some more. I won't be back, so don't wait for me Karina." 

She still had that note. It was in her pocket of her cloak that she wore often. She couldn't take it out, because she couldn't look at it. She was forbidden to take it out, forbidden to sing, and was incapable of having friends. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* 

Harry could barely see, and stumbled his way to Dumbledore's office, still holding on to his scar, as if it was about to fall off. 

"Pro…Professor?" He said as he opened the door, forgetting to knock. 

Dumbledore was relieved to see Harry, even in the state that he was in. "Harry…please…come in." 

Harry slumped into a plump armchair in his office, and sighed, still clutching his scar. 

"Scar hurting Harry?" he said as he poured two cups of tea. 

"Yes Professor, very much," he blurted. He then realized how tired he was, it was 3 in the morning, and the previous afternoon, he had a grueling Quidditch match. 

Another intense shot of pain hit his scar. He let out a sharp yelp. Dumbledore dropped the tea cup to the floor, and left the broken pieces swimming in the tea. 

"Try to get through it Harry, and have some chocolate." Harry remembered the chocolate that Proffesor Lupin had given him to make him feel better after the dementors. 

He handed him the chocolate, and Harry took a bit, and instantly, warmth and comfort spread throughout his entire body, and some relief came to his scar.   
"Professor, why is my scar hurting so much?" 

"To be honest Harry, I'm not sure that you should know. But in the past, you and Miss Granger and Mister Weasley have figured out these things on your own. But I really don't want you to get involved with this…this is too dangerous…Vold…" he was interrupted by Harry. He let out a yelp, and Harry passed out, by slumping even deeper into the chair. 

Dumbledore rushed Harry to the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey, without any questions, he was settled in a bed in the hospital wing (in Harry's old bed, that he had been in so many times). 

"Poppy, give him a memory charm. When he wakes up, tell him he had the stomach flu. Have him go to class today as soon as he wakes up." 

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why is Harry in here in the first place?" she asked innocently. 

"Poppy, Harry is slipping into Voldemort's wrath. He is becoming more powerful…and Hogwarts in slowly going to be part of his curse." 

Madam Pomfrey shivered, and began shaking. Needless to say, she was terrified. 

Suddenly, Dumbledore's eyes lit up. "Unless…the key exists." 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* 

Karina sat up in her bed and shrieked from a horrible dream she had had. She had broken out into a cold sweat, and was shaking uncontrollably. 

She couldn't remember the dream, all she could remember was there was another girl in her dream. She couldn't even remember what she looked like or what her role was in the dream, and it pained her literally to think about the dream. So she creeped out of her dormitory, and headed to the common room to sing. As long as no one heard her, she'd be fine.   


Harry didn't realize at all why he had spent the night in the hospital wing. He woke up at 4 in the morning, after having a dream-less night. But he had a dream…he knew he did. But it pained him to think about it. 

He looked for his glasses, but couldn't find them. He looked under his sheets, and there they were, right next to one of his muscular legs. Quidditch works wonders, he thought. He bent over and put the glasses on his face. Madam Pomfrey came in a few minute later, and suggested that he returned back to the Gryffindor House. 

He yawned, and threw a cloak around him. He was still dazed and confused. He headed back to the common room.   


Karina stretched as she took out her schoolbooks. She started humming to herself. Lullabyes that she remembered as a toddler. 

She looked in one of the mirrors, and the mirror image of her yawned. She laughed, and continued to half-sing, half-hum. It was dangerous for her to sing, even that innocent humming could have a male be in her power. 

Sirens weren't normally allowed into Hogwarts. Dumbledore however, made an exception, because she had been raised by a wizard who told her the ways of her mother was evil. 

For some reason, Karin was a very powerful witch. She had aced all of her classes, people loathed her for getting all of the answers right. Ginny once told her she reminded her of a 4th year named Hermione Granger. 

Karina's dad had told her that she was also very powerful when she was younger. She could summon things to come to her without saying anything, she only had to picture the image and it would come to her. She could bend things, control the weather sometimes, and move things around with her mind. She looked this up once, and Muggles called it "Telekinesis." But really, only powerful witches and wizards possessed it, it was considered a C.A.T, or Commanding Advanced Tecnicality. 

She didn't think about it much. She just thought about something that was concrete that she wanted, and she got it. She wanted a quill to do her school work, she thought about it, and it came right into her hand. 

She was halfway done with some homework, when a boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes and wire-rimmed glasses came in. It took her a while to realize who it was, but then she recognized him as Harry Potter, Ginny's older brother's best friend. 

There was something familiar about that girl…Harry thought to himself. Before he knew it, he had come up to her. He wasn't tired anymore, surprisingly, he was wide awake. 

"Have we met? It seems like I've known you somehow…" he started. 

"I don't think so. You've probably seen me around school I guess," she said. 

"Well, besides that. Maybe you were in a…" a sudden shot of pain hit him in the scar so sharply that he collapsed on on of the plump arm chairs. 

"Oh no! Geez…Harry…" she mumbled as she ran to his side. He was still conscious, but he was hurting, and had his two hands pressed tightly on his scar. 

"Okay…I need to stop thinking about what happened last night," he muttered. He remembered last night that he had a Quidditch match, and fell asleep. But he felt something was missing, that something else had happened…but this girl's face seemed so familiar. 

He had started to feel better, so he started to speak again, but before he could, she said, "I'm Karina…I assume you're Harry Potter." 

"Yeah…yeah, that's me. What year are you in?" He asked as he straightened up in the chair. Karina noticed she was uncomfortably close to him, and went back to her seat. 

"I'm a 3rd year…do you know Ginny Weasley?" she asked laughing. Practically everyone in the Gryffindor house knew she had a huge crush on him. 

"Um, yeah," he said. 

She started working on her homework again. She had brought some Bertie Btt's Every Flavor Beans, and popped one into her mouth. "So where did you just come from?" She had an amazing grace about her, she was confident, and tried to hide her insecurities. She then lost her cool by making a face on the bean. 

"Eww, horseradish!" 

Harry let out a laugh. Karina offered him one, and he ate it, he was still full from the huge feast the night before. But he laughed again and said, "Whew…I got lucky, I got grapefruit." 

"I always get the bad ones. It's hard to tell 'kiwi' from 'booger.'" 

"Why are you doing homework?" he asked. He was enjoying her company, she seemed pretty nice. 

"Well, I couldn't sleep. I had a bad dream…" she started, but then stopped because Harry was looking worried and she had broken into a cold sweat when she started to think about the dream. 

"To answer your previous question, I came from the hospital wing. I woke up, and I felt fine. Madam Pomfrey said I could go back." 

"But why were you there?" she said, looking up at him. 

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I can't remember why I was there or why my scar hurts," he said. 

"I smell a memory charm," she stating, now continuing on her homework. 

"Maybe you're right…but the question is…why would someone put one on me?" 

They discussed it for a few minutes, but then forgot about it because they got lost in talking about Quidditch. Before they knew it, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were coming down, waiting for their breakfast. Harry promised Karina a spot next to them at breakfast.   
  
  



End file.
